Little Sister
by DW'NINJA'KITTY
Summary: what happens when you fall in love with your best friends little sister? how do you handle it, what do you do? not tell him of course! i changed chapter one, and replaced it.
1. My little sister Janie

Disclaimer: I don't own stargate.

Authors note: Jack has a younger sister and I'm thinking about keeping Janet Fraser alive!!! I hated that hey killed her! I made changes, I'm sorry I was spelling Jack wrong. I was watching TV and not paying attention to what I was writing. So, I'm sorry I fixed it and it won't happen again. As for those who have mean comments about my story, kiss my ass. And if you don't like it don't read. And don't bother wasting you time sending me mean comments about how it sucked, cause they won't be read just deleted. THANK YOU! To all those who left nice comments telling me you liked it and to update, you saved the story.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Daniel, Sam, and Teal'c headed up the front walk to Jack's house. He wasn't here yet but would be soon. However, Daniel had a key and they were told to wait for him inside.

Upon entering the living room, they were shocked to find a striking brunette, with wet hair, wearing rather short shorts, and a slinky tank top. She appeared to be wearing headphones, and was dancing around singing along loudly with Fall Out Boy.

She screamed loudly from her spot standing on the couch when she turned and found them standing in the doorway watching her. She dropped down onto the soft cushions of the couch out of site. Just then, Jack who had entered through the back door joined them. He looked at the confused faces of his friends, and then to the couch. "Janie please tell me you have clothes on."

The girl poked her head back up over the couch, headphone where gone, and she wore a nervous smile. "Oh I'm wearing clothes….not much but clothes. They just scared me that all."

"Guys, my little sister Alexandria Jane, Janie these are the guys. Dr. Daniel Jackson, Colonel Samantha Carter and Teal'c."

"Oh so this is your sister." Daniel said with a smile watching the girl. "Your 23?"

"25" She answered standing slowly placing her cd player on the coffee table, then offering them a more assured smile "It's very nice to meet you all, my brother talks very highly of you."

"As of you." Daniel answered still watching the young woman. "He didn't tell us you'd be joining us, however."

"That's explained easy enough, he didn't know."

"Janie has away of just showing up, from where ever it is she spends her time. No warning no call, just Janie."

"So how long will you be staying?" Sam asked, seeing the look on Daniel's face as he watched Jack's little sister. Sam knew that look and it worried her.

"Um, I'm not sure. I guess for as long as Jack will let me. I like it here it's nice. I'm thinking of staying for awhile, maybe even getting my own place here."

"That won't work Janie, you've never stayed in one place for over two months since you finished high school."

"Yea there was a fun time. I'm going to run put some more clothes on." With that, she turned and headed down the hallway.

"You're sister seems sweet, Sir." Sam said with a smile, watching Daniel from the corner of her eyes.

"Oh yeah she's great. A real riot. Wild as the day is long, but a good kid." Jack didn't notice the way Daniel was watching Janie, like Sam had. That's probably for the best.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Janie left her room dressed in dark wash jeans with a torn knee, and a burgundy tank top. Hair blown dry and braided.

She found only Daniel in the kitchen. "What'cha doing?" She asked coming up behind him.

Daniel spun around, and was stunned into silence by the beauty behind him. "I..um.. I'm making a salad. Everyone else is out back."

She giggled softly at him, then jumped up onto the counter near him, and watched him go about what he was doing.

"So, Alexandria what brings you here?" Daniel asked stealing quick glances of her.

"Oh, please call my Ally. Everyone does." She smiled at him, and he nodded in return. "As for why I'm here, I guess I just needed to come home for awhile."

"I didn't think you two was from Colorado Springs."

"We're not, but see where ever Jack is, is my home. My brother is really the only family I've ever known. I mean he's the only one who cared enough. Mom died when we was kids, dad remarried and I got shipped one way to boarding school. My relationship with him has been rocky ever since. And on all the big things that the parents would come to school for, Jack is the only one that came. He'd come up at least once a month to see me, and he'd always send me stuff. And I mean dad and the stepmother was at graduation but that might as well not been. Then the minute the coast was clear I ran. Straight to London. Took some collage there and live where ever , and when ever I want. Though sometimes being alone gets the best of me, and I come home to Jack. Who is always expecting me at some point or another."

"Wow, I never knew any of that. I thought Jack's dad had died."

"Jack doesn't talk about him much."

"of course I never knew he had a sister either."

"Did you ever ask?"

"No, I guess not. So, what are you going to do while you're in town?"

"Work. I got a friend here that owns a big photography studio and she gave me a job. She always does when I'm in town. We went to high school together."

"Oh so you're a photographer. Any good at it?"

I see the world in a new way, when I'm behind my camera. I see things no one else does and I try to bring it to life so they can. Actually maybe I should go get it and take some pictures today." With that, she was off the counter and running down the hall. She reappeared a few minutes later, with a camera around her neck. She took a picture of Daniel finishing the salad, the followed him onto the back porch to take pictures of the others.

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555


	2. A lap full of Coke

Disclaimer: I don't own stargate.

A/n: sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I have to bust my ass to take a collage entrance exam before the end of summer.

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Ally stood in the back room of the studio. She decided to wear her business attire today. Pinstripe pants, spike heels, and a silk deep purple cami. Her hair was twisted up on the back of her head; of course, the shorter hair had come lose and now framed her face.

She almost jumped at the ding of the bell, signaling her coffee was down. After fixing a steaming mug full, she heaved a sigh as she sit down.

"What a day to wear heels." She said glancing at the girl across from her.

"I know! I mean I love working here, but wow we get busy sometimes."

"Hey Ally there is some really good looking guy out here to see you!" Her friend Carly said leaning in through the door.

"Who is it?" Marie the girl she had just been talking to asked, as she stood to follow Ally and Carly out front.

"Daniel?! What are you doing here?"

Daniel Jackson stood in front of them, in khaki slacks, and a black tee shirt. Hands in his pockets, and a very charming smile.

"Will I must say Ally, after seeing you in nothing but jeans, high top sneakers, and tee shirts or tank tops for the past month, this is quite a change."

She blushed softly and looked away. "I usually wear that here to, but sometimes I go for a more dressed up classy look."

"Well, you do either one very well." The young lady in front of him stunned Daniel, but he was trying his hardest not to let it show. "I was hoping I could talk you into having dinner with me. Jack and Teal'c are going to on their way to Minnesota, and Sam is going to visit her brother and his family. Which kind of leave us alone, unless you was going fishing with them."

"No I chose not to go this trip. and yes I would love to have dinner with you." They shared a quick smile before she turned to Carly. "Is it all right if I take off now? I mean we are more or less done for the day."

"Only if you introduce us to your friend" Carly answered with a smile.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry! How rude of me! Daniel, this my friend and boss Carly Davies and this is Marie Wright. And this is Daniel Jackson, he's a friend of my brothers."

Daniel smiled in turn at the women and shock their hands, then turned his attention back to Ally. "Are you ready to go then?"

"Just let me grab my stuff." She disappeared into the back, and reemerged a few minutes later, with her bag and a cropped waist khaki jacket. With a smile, she took his offered arm and waved to her friends.

"So where would you like to eat?" Daniel asked once they were outside.

"Depends, are we walking?"

"Yes."

"And how far away do you live?"

"Actually about two blocks up. Why?'

"Then would you mind terribly, to order pizza at your place? These shoes are killing me, and I'd really love just to kick back somewhere comfortable. Unless you had something a little more out in mind." She answered softly with a nerves smile.

"Actually I think pizza and a movie at my place is a great idea." He gave her one of his charming smiles as she began leading her up the sidewalk.

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

"Wow, you're place is amazing!" Ally said as she looked around Daniel's house.

"I wouldn't say it's amazing but it's home. Come on the living room is this way."

She followed him down a hall and into a large room that had cream walls.

"So what kind of pizza do you want? Or do you want something other then pizza?" Daniel asked, as Ally practically fell over onto the couch.

"Pizza sounds great, and I'll eat just about any kind except sausage, anchovies and mushrooms."

"Pepperoni and green olives?"

Ally glanced over her shoulder at him and smiled. "My favorite."

By the time, Daniel ordered the pizza and joined Ally on the couch she had already removed both her shoes, and sat with her feet propped up under her. She offered him a smile as he sit. "So did my brother send you to baby-sit me while he was gone?"

"No. I asked he to have dinner with me out of my own free will. Jack had nothing to do with it."

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

2 hours later

Ally stood in Daniel bathroom, wiping the stick soda off her legs. She had been rather clumsy and ended up with a lap full of coke. She cursed herself softly as she thought about how stupid and childish she most seems. She heard Daniel knock softly on the door then hand her in a pair of blue silk pj pants. With a sigh, she tugged them on and left the bathroom. "Thank you."

"Think nothing of it. I put your our pants in the washer. Would you like a tee shirt?"

"No thank you. I'm sorry for the inconvenience." She said softly as she looked at the damp couch cushion.

"Don't worry about it. Coke isn't that big of deal. It'll dry." He gave her one of his dazzling smiles, as he tugged her back down onto the couch." It only means you'll have to seat closer to me."

That's when Ally realized just how close she was. She wasn't in his lap, but she was close enough that he could comfortably wrap his arms around her.

So she seat there, next to Daniel Jackson. Breathing in his scent, feeling his strength and warmth. Then before she understood what she was doing, she turned to face him leaned in and placed a soft kiss to his lips.

His lips were soft against hers, but she could feel the shock in them. This brought her to her self and she draw back quickly. They both sat there in silence staring at one another.

"I should..." before ally could finish her statement, Daniel pulled her flush against him. he pressed his lip to her in the same fashion she had moments ago. Ally wrapped her arms around his neck as he tugged her into his lap and their kiss deepened.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Ally opened her eyes slowly and looked at the room around her. It took her a moment to figure out where she was. Then it hit her, she was in Daniel's bed, wearing his black tee shirt, and his arm around her waist. She could feel his warm breath against the back of her neck, and could tell by the way he was breathing that he was still asleep. She rolled over in his arms and pressed her face against his neck.

He lay three still sleeping, so ally slowly, raised a little shifted slightly, and then bit down on the side of his neck. He woke with a yelp, and jerked her down onto the bed, half way beneath him. "What was that for?"

"I wanted you to wake up." She answered with a smile. "I think we should talk about what happened last night."


	3. He thinks i'm a great friend

Disclaimer: I don't own stargate sg1

A/N: I'm sorry for the mishaps in my last chapter, I fixed them and replaced it. I'm going to pay extra attention in my following chapters in hopes they won't happen again.

Daniel placed a gentle kiss to her lips, then seat up and scooted away. With a deep sigh, Ally sat as well and scooted the other way. She glanced sideways at him and sighed again.

"I'm sorry" she spoke softly and he almost missed it.

"What are you sorry for? You did nothing wrong!"

"I kissed you."

Daniel didn't understand why she was speaking so softly, or why she seemed hurt. But he didn't like it. "Did I hurt you?"

His question took her by surprise and she looked quickly at him. "Of course you didn't hurt me! No it's not that at all!"

"Then what's wrong?" He asked gently and reached over slowly taking her hand.

"It's just I…we, just slept together. Well little on the sleep. By my word what you must think of me."

Without thinking Daniel added "And what will Jack say." It wasn't a question.

Ally gave him a look that made him think she was going to close in on her self, or run away. "You can't tell Jack! Promise you won't tell!" She looked near tears. Daniel quickly gathered her in to him, pressing her close to his chest. She could clearly her the steady beating of his heart.

"I'm not going to tell Jack or anyone. Don't worry."

After a few moments, Ally looked up at him slowly, "So, what do we do?"

"Keep it a secret?"

"Of course keep it a secret and act like it never happened got it."

He held her tight as she tried to pull away. "I think it might be best we didn't tell anyone about us just yet."

"Us?"

"Yes us. Well only if you want there to be."

"So, what be secret lovers?"

"Well, secret yes. Lovers sure. But I plan on there being more to our relationship, if that is alright with you."

With a smile, ally lunged in to Daniel knocking him back onto the bed. "I like the idea of being secret lovers." She said between kisses.

She squealed with glee, as he flipped her so once again he had her pinned to the bed.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

2 months later

Ally sat comfortably on Daniel's couch in his boxers and a tee shirt. She sort of lived with Daniel now. She stayed here all the time, telling Jack she was staying with her friend, and if he needed her call her cell.

She'd had along day at work, and was glad to be home kicked back. Though she was looking forward to Daniel got home, which would hopefully be soon. He really was great company. Rather it was an interesting conversation, or just snuggling on the couch or in bed not saying a word.

She grinned with glee when she heard the front door open. Then became concerned when she heard it slam shut. Minutes later Daniel was standing in front of her.

"Bad day honey?" She patted the spot next to her, and was hurt when he didn't take it.

"I'm going to bed." Was all he said as he walked past the couch and into the bedroom.

Shocked by his odd behavior she turned off the TV and followed him. She found him sitting on the edge of the bed looking at his hands.

"Daniel, honey what's wrong?" she asked gently as she sat down beside him.

He shrugged her hand off his shoulder, and looked away. "Jack, thinks I'm a great friend."

"Okay, and how is that a bad thing?"

"Because as he's standing there telling me this, I keep thinking 'you wouldn't say that if you knew I'm sleeping with your sister.'" He heaved a deep sigh as he slowly looked back at her.

"Oh." Was all she managed. She glued her eyes to her hand that lay clenched in her lap.

He knew she was crying before the tears rolled down her checks, yet something keep him from drawling her to him. With a few silent sobs, she stood and moved to the closet. She hurriedly shoved her thing in her bag, and left the room with out a second look. Daniel thought he heard her whisper something but wasn't sure what it was. He watched her leave, and heard her shut the door softly behind her. Then his tears fell freely.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

The following morning Ally lay in her bed, barely sleeping more then two hours last night, she had spent most of the night crying. And said very little to Jack, when she came in last night, or this morning. She lay staring at the ceiling think about how sad Daniel had looked last night.

She groaned when her cell phone rang, and rolled over to pick it up. Without thinking, she flipped it open and answered it.

"Last night had to be the worst night of sleep I have ever had." Daniel. He's voice sounded just as weighed down with tears as she was sure hers did.

He could her sniff, and knew she agreed. "I'm sorry baby. Please for give me. Please. I love you."

"We're not broke up right Daniel? We just had will not really a couple fight, but still please tell me we're not breaking up, and that you still want me." She cried into the phone. "Jack is the only person that ever loved me and wanted me. And I believed you did too. Please tell me I wasn't wrong."

"No baby. I do want you, I need you. I love you Alexandria Jane."

"You love me?"

"Yes I do. Please come back. Now."

"I love you too."

"So you'll come back?"

"I'll shower and be there in a few minutes."

She turned off her phone and sighed in happiness. She took the quickest shower she could manage dressed in a rush, and flew out the door.

The drive to Daniel seemed to take forever but it was worth it, when she pulled in the drive way and he was standing there waiting for her. She jumped out of her car and into his arms, and hugged him almost as tight as he hugged her. He swept her completely into his arms, and headed inside.

He laid her softly on the bed; and helped her out of her shoes, and jeans. After shedding his own, he climbed out the bed next to her. Tugging the covers up over the both of them, he kissed her lips, and pulled her in close. Now they could both get some rest.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

A/n: so good/ bad? Let me know. i plan on the next chapter being a few months later, and alot more action. and i'm not talkin sex


	4. falling, always falling

Disclaimer: I don't own stargate

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Ally hated these things. She hated having to get all dressed up, in rather formal wear. She hated the men that spent the whole evening trying to get her into their bed. But Carly said she had to be there. That it's part of the job. Of course, the pretty did have its up side. Daniel was a fox in that suit he was wearing. She had told Jack that she was taking Daniel as a friend so she would have someone to talk to. He bought it.

She hated the fact that every time she turned around that Carly, or one of the other girls was dragging her off to meet someone, leaving Daniel alone. Not that he seemed to mind. The conversation that she was currently trapped in had finally bored to her point, so with a smile and a nodded she excused herself to go find her date.

She stopped at the bar and ordered a drink. She smiled at the bartender trying to figure out who he was. These parties always had the same tenders, always. And this girl wasn't one of them. She certainly hadn't been there earlier that evening. She accepted the drink with a simply thank you, and downed it in one drink. "Long night?" the bartender asked.

Ally nodded as she sat the glass down. She stood there only a few minutes before she felt her head begin to spin. She glanced around her, and everything was swirling color. She turned and started to try and find Daniel. She could hear his laughter floating up to her. If she could just get to him, she'd be okay. Daniel would make her okay. But it was so hard, her head was pounding and it was like she was walking through at tub of peanut butter. She tried to call out to him, but it only came out in a gasping moan. She felt herself falling, falling, always falling. She didn't even feel herself hit the floor, everything was dark and she was lost inside herself.

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Daniel had been looking for Ally for a while now. He wasn't having any luck.

"Hey Carly." Her friend, her boss, she should know. "

"Oh Daniel are you having fun?"

"Uh, yeah. Have you seen Ally? I haven't been able to find her."

"Last time I saw her she was going to find you. That was about 30 minutes ago."

"Then where is she?"

"Tall girl? Brown curly hair, pinned up. Wearing a teal dress cut dangerously low in the back?" Asked a young waitress who was walking by.

"Yes that's her."

"She really should cut back on her drinking."

"What are you taking about? She's not a heavy drinker." Daniel gave the girl a weird look as he began searching in his pocket, for his phone.

"That's not what her other friend said. And I watched her down the shot, and then she got all dizzy like, and passed out. Then a guy rushed to her, he called her 'Ally' picked her and said she never had been able to hold her alcohol. And that he best take her home. Her she dropped her cell phone when she fell." The waitress handed Daniel Ally's phone and walked away.

Daniel couldn't get this phone out of his pocket fast enough. Once it was out, he immediately dialed Jack's number, and waited numbly for his friend to answer the phone. The minute he heard the half a sleep voice answer he didn't waste a minute to share the horrifying news.

"Jack its Daniel. Ally's been kidnapped."

Within minutes, the place was swarming with cops.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

"Hey boss I think she's awake." Each word pounded through Ally's head. She blinked her eyes a few times trying to get them use to the burning light. She could feel the rough ropes biting into the skin around her wrists. She felt herself be roughly jerked from her laying position to a standing one.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the perfectly little Alex Jane."

_'No it can't be!'_ Ally's eyes came fully open now, as she stared at the man standing in front of her. "James." It was only spoken in a whisper, but it was spoken in ice.

"That's right princess! Don't tell me you really thought you would never see me again! After what you did, you'd be a fool to think that! Take her to a cell for now. While she's still to drugged to fight back. Be sure to secure her more securely."

He was right she was still to drugged to fight back. She knew it wouldn't have helped to fight back yet she would only get hurt.

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

A/N: it's shorter then I wanted, but I'm still thinking of how I want to get it to the next part…..i wrote the end first. Honest I know how it's ending and I know what I want the middle to consist of, but I'm not sure how I want to write it.


	5. She's my sister, i have to find her!

Disclamier: don't own stargate

A/n: the part where I have ' ' where some one is talking, it's there for air quotes.

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Jack stood pacing the debriefing room. He was waiting on the others to get there, and he was making General Hammond rather nerves, and if he was bothering Teal'c he didn't show it. But nothing was compared to how he felt right now.

Sam and Daniel entered together and spread newspapers out across the table. "Ally's kidnapping isn't the only one being covered." She said as she slide a paper to Jack. "There was a little girl kidnapped last night as well. Katie Wright age 4. Daughter of Connor and Maggie Wright. Took around the same time as Ally."

Jack stared at the pictures on the front page. Ally in her blue jeans and tank top. A small girl in a pale blue dress and a huge smile. As well as a picture of the girls parents. Jack studied them for a moment before looking up. "The kid's dad went to school with Jane. They were very good friends. Very good."

"So you think there might be a connection between the kidnappings?" Daniel asked.

"It's worth checking into." Jack nodded.

"Now Jack this isn't a military problem." Hammond said.

"Sir it's my sister! I have to try to find her! She needs my help, and I'm not going to just sit by or go off world and not try to find her! I'm all she has, and if I don't look for her then who will? Our father won't! Not like what needs to be done, no one will!"

"Sir what if we only help in the investigation? Maybe go and talk to Mr. Wright. Look into things that the cops won't. What would it hurt?" Sam asked.

"All right. I'll give you the go ahead to conduct your own search. But you will have boundaries and no stepping on the authority's toes. Got it?"

"Yes Sir. Thank you sir. "Jack nodded to the others then headed outside. Sam, Daniel and Teal'c followed him shortly.

"So where are we heading?" Sam asked.

"To speak to Connor."

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

"Mr. Wright there are some people here from the military. They wish to speak with you." The women spoke in a clipped tone nodded twice then replaced the receiver. "Right this way." She lead them down a long hall and then into an office. She closed the door behind her.

"Mr. Wright? I'm Major Carter; this is Daniel Jackson and Teal'c." Sam said watching the sad man closely. Before she could finish Jack interrupted her.

"Connor. You may not remember me…"

"Jack O'Neill. Older brother of Alex O'Neill. I read about her kidnapping along with my daughters. Why are you here?"

"I was wondering if there might be a connection between your daughters kidnapping and my sisters."

"What kind of connection?"

"Well, you and my sister were pretty close in school right? Still kind of are, so I was hopping you could tell me if there was a one who didn't like my sister. Or didn't like you, didn't like that you are friends?"

"James Riley and Casey Morgan. For some reason he went from adoring her to hating her, and never liked me at all. Casey will, she adored Connor and hated Alex. Cause your sister was always a source of attention in school. She was the schools track star all for years. Casey was second, she could never have what Alex had. I hope that helps you find something."

"Thanks." With a nodded him they turned and left.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

"James Riley, he is a pretty big guy. I mean he is rather well known in the bossiness world. Of course he was a big time inheritance kid. Casey Morgan is now Casey Morgan Riley." Sam said looking over the file. "Sir do you remember anything about either of them?"

"Only that I always thought Casey and Janie were friends. But James…hmm… I believe he was on the track team as well. But other then that the only ones I really knew were James, Maggie, Casey, Carly Smith and a Rachel Hagan."

"Well, I think we should go and talk to James Riley. If he hated Janie and Connor, then that may lead us somewhere." Sam said.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

"Mr. Riley, I'm Jack O'Neill. You went to school with my younger sister Alexandra Jane."

"Oh of course! You're Alex's brother." He shook Jack's hand, and then each of the others as Jack introduced them. "It's nice to meet you all. So I'm assuming you are here about Alex's disappearance."

"That's right." Jack nodded as they set down across from him. "So what can you tell me about her that I may not know?"

The man laughed slightly. "I was head over heels in love with her. For quite awhile. Until I found out what kind of girl she was."

"And what type of girl was she?" Jack asked in an icy tone.

"Well, I hate to say it. But she was a wild card. She liked attention, especially if it came from guys. She liked to lead guys on, play with them, and then discard them. None more then Connor Wright. Poor guy had it bad for her. Never could seem to get over her. He always keep coming back for more. Until one day he just stopped, hooked up with Alex's best friend. Maggie.. Jones I think was her last name then. Now of course it is Wright. It was such a tragedy to hear about their little girl. She was a cute little thing. I just hate that for them, and what's happened to Alex."

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Jack and Daniel once again stood in Connor Wright's study. Sam and Teal'c had gone to the club where the party had been held to see if they could find any photos of the bartender who had served Ally the drink that knocked her out.

"So, tell me Connor why you didn't tell us about your relationship with my sister, the first time we were here?"

"What do you mean why didn't I tell you?! You mean you didn't know!? You and Alex were always so close I just assumed you knew about us."

"And you relationship with her best friend Maggie?"

"Look, don't get the wrong idea here. I love Alex. With all my heart I always have and always will. And I know she feels the same. But the kind of love we have for each other, is the ' Hey I'm in town for a little while. And I'd love to have dinner with you and the amazing wife of yours! Not to mention those charming kids! How are my little adopted niece and nephew?' We both knew it. I don't remember when it was that I feel for Maggie. But Alex was ecstatic about it. She said she was so happy cause now two of the people she loved the most would have someone to love them more then life. I asked her before I proposed to Maggie, I got her permission so to speck. She throw a roll at me, told me to stop being an idiot and that it better be romantic." He laughed shortly. "Maggie even told Alex she was pregnant before she told me. Funny how things work out isn't it."

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Ally lay on the hard cold floor. She cold feel the cuts on her wrists. They burned and bleed. Her body ached and she wished she was laying in bed with Daniel him hugging her up tight. She didn't know why James had done this, and she didn't know how she was going to get out of it. She could only pray that Jack and Daniel would find her. Soon. She knew they would, she only hoped she was still alive when they got here. She had no idea what James was planning, why he had kidnapped her and what he was going to do. She breathed in a ragged breath as she heard foot steps coming down the hall. They was coming again. It was time for another beating. She wished she could get free, she wished she could fight back. But her body was so weak as it was. She knew fighting back would only make it worse. She was tough she could take the beatings. But for how long?

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

"Well Sir what did you find out?" Sam asked as they sat in the debriefing room.

"I don't think Wright had anything to do with it. Though I do believe his daughters kidnapping and Janie's kidnapping maybe linked some how. And what did u and Teal'c find?"

"Well the bartender, was hired under the name Sally Slaver." Sam reach a found the Jack as she went on. "But we ran her, and came up with nothing. After running her photo however we came back with her real name. Jill Morgan. Casey's cousin. We also talks to Carly Smith, Ally's boss that she went to school with. And she told us that the only reason James Riley 'got over' Ally was because her current boyfriend track member Scott Smith Carly's brother 'talked' to him. Told him to stop being a stalker, and live Ally alone, or there would we hell to pay. Carly said it must have done the trick, or at least scared him enough to back off on what he was doing. But she still believe that he continued to harbor a thing for Ally."

"So, we should probably look into Mr. Riley."

"Well, Sir if Carly is right about his feelings for her. Then over the time they may have turned into hate. And now he could be seeking to make her suffer, like he believe she made him. Not to mention his wife's cousin was the bartender who severed Ally the laced drink. And was working under a false name." Sam repaid.

"All right then find out any and everything you can on this guy. Also check for any property he might own that'd be ideal for holding someone you kidnapped."

"What are you going to do?" Daniel asked.

"Well, while Sam and Teal'c work on that, we're going to speak to the police. And see what they can do to look into Mr. Riley.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

4 hours later

Jack, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c crouched outside of a large building. Jack and Daniel had talked to the police, but they couldn't see any real reason that would implicate Mr. Riley as the kidnapper, so their theory was dismissed. This left the team to take matters into their own hands. They had check everything, and they was sure this was the building in which Ally was being held.

The creep slowly inside, keeping low and in the shadows. They heard a strangled cry come from a room up ahead. It was no doubt Ally's. Daniel wasn't sure who wanted to bust into that room and start killing more, him or Jack. But at that moment they were both seeing red.

She screamed again. They began to move quicker. They were right outside the door now. They could hear Ally's ragged breathing, and the sound of flesh smacking flesh. Someone was hurting her. Jack lost it. He was ready to burst into that room and start shooting, but he might hit Ally. Suddenly there were footsteps behind them, and before they could react they were caught.

There were head at gun point and stared into the room in front of them. The room Ally was in. She was in the middle of the room, being held by two men while James Riley beat her. She was bruised and bloody.

James turned to see the intruders, and laughed. "So you figured it out did you? Silly me, I figured I'd have a little more time. I didn't think you'd get this far this fast. Your resources must be real good." he grabbed Ally and shoved her into Jacks arms.

She felt week and small, her hair was tangled, her lovely dress ruined. Her heels was gone, and her feet and legs were covered in cuts and bruises. As were her arms and hands. She had a few scraps and bruises across her face, her eyes closed, and breathing shallow.

"For every mark on her, I'm going to flick triple on you!" Jack said voice dripping with venom. It was the same way Daniel felt, and he couldn't help but wonder who would get to do it.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

a/n: let me know what you think.


	6. So How Do We Get Out?

Disclaimer: I don't own stargate.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Jack held his little sister against him it was clear she was barely hanging on to consciousness. He scooped her up into his arms and held her against him. It reminded him of the time when she was five and fell from a tree and broke her arm. Only this was worse. Much worse.

"So tell me," Sam started. "Did you kidnap Katie Wright?"

"Yes I did. You see I have my reasons for wanting to punish both Alex here, and Conner. They ruined my life! They made me miserable! And she wouldn't give me the time of day; she always wanted to be with him! And then he leaves her marries and gets pretty little Katie. Now he has neither. Alex will be dead soon, and my wife and I will keep Katie and raise her as our daughter."

"You're insane!" Daniel spat.

James laughed cruelly. Grabbed a remote and flipped on a large screen. It projected a large pink room, with lots of frills, and stuffed animals. A small curly haired girl sat in a chair in the middle of the room her hands placed in her lap, not move. Only seating. It was Katie Wright. You could tell she was scared.

"She isn't use to it right now, but she will. And soon."

"She's only a child you have to let her go! She needs her parents!" Sam said watching the child on the screen.

"Take them to the holding cell!" James roared.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

The guards disappeared the minute the door was locked. Jack turned and reached Ally to Daniel. He gladly took her, and held her against him. He couldn't believe Jack would let go of his sister, but he was glad to have her to be holding her. He moved to sitting on the floor against the wall.

"We need a plan. Find someway to get out of here. There has to be some way, something." Jack said as he looked around. He moved to inspect the bars.

Ally moaned softly into Daniel's chest. "It's okay, hon" he whispered. "It's okay. I'm here, and Jack, Sam, and Teal'c. And we're going to find someway out of here."

"Katie?" Her voice was horse and sounded strand.

"She's here, and she seemed to be fine…." Sam said as she came to kneel next to Ally and Daniel. Sam checked Ally's wounds, nothing was to major. They were mostly small cuts and bruises. "I think all she really needs is some rest." Sam said looking up at Jack.

"Just…give…me….a….minute" Ally said softly, grasping Daniel's shirt tightly.

"How often do they come to check on you…" Sam asked, not bringing up the beating part.

"The beatings are once a day. Food is in the morning. Simply because in the evening I'm not able to eat." Ally answered after awhile.

"So, there not going to be checking on us till morning then?" Jack asked. "What about cameras?"

"I haven't seen any. But I don't think he'd go as far as to kidnap me and Katie, and then the four of you and not have cameras."

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Midnight

Ally was rested now, she was awake but remand laying against Daniel. It keep her calm. The others seat around her, not sleeping only resting.

"Did you hear something?" Jack asked.

"No, I didn't hear anything, sir." Sam answered.

"No, there it was again. Didn't you hear it?"

"Jackie there is noi…." Ally stopped short when a small girl appeared in front of the bars. Ally moved as quickly as she could to the front and reach through the bars. "Katie! Honey, are you okay?" She reach for the small girl in front of her. "How did you get down here?"

"Everyone was a sleep. So, I was looking for a glass of water. And I found this room with TV's and no one was in there, and then I saw you on the screen. And there was keys laying on the table." The little girl held up her hand showing them a key ring, with a smile.

"Oh honey that was very clever of you." Ally took the keys and reach them to Jack. Who in turn began to unlock the door.

Once it was open, Katie ran into the room, and to Ally. Ally hugged the little girl close to her. "It's okay honey!" She shushed the little girl, as she started to cry. "We're going to get out of here okay."

"Oh there is something else." Katie said softly. "I didn't want them to know I was coming down here so I unplugged the system. Dad told me once that if the cameras are unplugged then it can take up to 2 hours to reboot them."

"Oh Katie, sweetie your so smart!" Ally said.

"Okay so now would be our time to make a run for it." Jack said calmly.

Ally reach down and tore off a strip of her dress. She brushed Katie's hair back, and tied the strip over the child's closed eyes. "Okay Katie, we're going to play a game. I need you to keep your eyes closed, and don't take off the blind fold until I tell you to. Okay?" Ally waited for the child to nodded, then continued. "Now then you remember the song I sign to you?" The child nodded again. "I want you to singing it quietly to yourself. Just keep singing it okay." She looked up and saw the strange look on everyone's faces. "She's only a child. She doesn't need to see anything that might happen next. Singing to herself will keep her distracted from fully hearing and remembering what happens tonight."

They looked down and saw Katie's lips moving indicating she had already began singing. "That's a good idea." Jack nodded. "Sam you take the girl. Daniel you stick close to Janie. I'll take front, Teal'c you take tail. Let's stay low, and careful. And see if we can find some way to arm ourselves."

Sam moved slowly and picked up Katie. The child was small so she was easy to carry. Daniel moved close to Ally, and pulled her up and next to him.

"Hey Janie, maybe I should blindfold you. To keep you from seeing what's about to happen." Jack mused.

"Don't worry Jackie. I'm will capable to see what's about to happen. And I can handle myself, it's going to hurt like hell, what with the pain. But you know how it is, live through the pain now and get the job done. Suffer later."

Jack knew that well. He'd practiced it several times before. He nodded to his sister, then motioned for them to follow.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

They found a small room that held guns and ammo. They each armed themselves. Sam packed lighter, being how she was carrying Katie. But it was enough.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

They came to the end of a hallway, they wasn't sure where the door lead. But they took it anyway. It was their only choice. The door lead to a large room. The door slammed behind them and the lights came on.

"Give me back my child!" James roared. The stood in front of them, with Casey standing next to him. Along with at least 20 men.

"She isn't your child." Ally stated calmly.

"She most certainly isn't yours!" Casey yelled. "Doesn't that make you mad? Your best friend marrying and having a kid with the guy you love!?"

"I love Connor and Maggie very much! They're like family. But that's all it is. I don't care for Connor that way. And I never expected you to do something so crazy Casey. Kidnapping me and Katie! What was you thinking?"

"That you should be punished. And look at that sweet child, she deserves better parents then the Wrights. So I took her!"

Sam felt Katie fidget in her arms. She bounced her gently to reassure her. "You're not touching Katie!" Ally stated firmly, moving slightly towards the group in front of them. "We're going to walk out of here, we're taking Katie home. And we can do this the hard way or the easy way."

"You're not going anywhere! Take them down. But DON"T harm Katie!" James roared.

The group raised there guns as they was being advanced on from all directions. "Sir?" Sam asked, clutching Katie, and not sure what to do.

Suddenly all surrounding doors was busted down, and in a matter of moments the room was swarming the soldiers and F.B.I. "Freeze!" Someone screamed.

"We missed check in. General Hammond most have sent them." Daniel yelled to his team mates.

"YOU BITCH!!!" James screamed, and before anyone could stop him he had a gun raised and pointed at Ally.

She caught it just as he was ready to fire, Ally caught it was well. Raised her own gun and fired the same time he did. She didn't now if she hit him, all she knew was the tiring agonizing pain ripping through her stomach. She heard her brother, Daniel and Sam yelling. She felt herself falling again, and landing against someone. They held her tight, and keep saying her name. At least she thought they was saying her name. Her vision started to blur, then went completely black.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555


	7. When Eyes are open to Many things

Disclaimer: I don't own stargate.

A/N: SORRY this took so long, I kind of had a slight writers block. I wrote this chapter almost four times. And then throw in college, and time for writing fanfics, decreases to almost nothing! All writing time turns into speeches and papers. It's been crazy. But I am off until January 12th for break so I hope to finish this fic in that time. I'm also considering going back and rewriting the other chapters to make them better. So, please forgive me for it taking so long!

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Everything was a blur of shouts and sirens. Daniel held Ally tight against him, pressing his hand to her stomach trying to stop the bleeding. He was aware of nothing around them. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion.

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Daniel stood looking out the window of Ally's hospital room. They had rushed her into emergency surgery at three that morning. The bullet had torn through her stomach. It tore through her muscles, narrowly missing her spine. Nothing major, but there was a lot of bleeding that had to be stopped. Her muscles need repaired. Dr. Janet Frasier had been in surgery for 14 hours. Now that Ally was in ICU Janet believed she would have a full recovery.

Since Ally is the sister of a military officer, she was taken to the military hospital. Jack had insisted that in fact. He had also insisted that it be Janet in there working on her.

Jack had sent Sam and Teal'c home, and tried for Daniel but he had insisted on staying. Janet had been in moments before to check on Ally. After checking all the vital signs, she had insisted Jack join her for a cup of coffee and something to eat. She would have brought Daniel, but he was asleep in the chair next to Ally's bed.

Since he was asleep, he did not see Ally's hand move slightly. Then again. She opened her eyes slowly then shut them quickly. She moved her hand again this time she felt it brush against something warm. Daniel's hand. The soft contact quickly brought him awake. He turned to see her hand moving; he sat up completely and grasped her hand in his.

"Ally! Ally baby are you awake?" He asked softly.

Her eyes opened again, even slower this time. Her soft green eyes looked up at him.

"Oh honey!" He rose slightly and began placing kisses all across her face. "You had me so scared! I've been a nervous wreck and scared to death since you disappeared. And now seeing you laying here on this bed, not knowing if you were going to wake up, was the hardest of all." He gushed, and then went back to kissing her face. He was still placing soft kisses across her face as he reaches up and hit the buzz button for the nurse desk.

Moments later Jack and Janet came rushing into the room. Jack was at her side in moments. Janet moved to the other side, and checked her over.

"Well, Miss Ally. I do believe you are going to make a full recovery. With time and a lot of pain. Now if you give me a few moments I can fix it so you can talk."

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

A week later

Ally sat on Daniel's couch. She had been out of the hospital for a week now. The day before they had found out that, Jack and Sam were being sent to Washington. Jack had been very upset, but it was argued that Ally was home safe. Daniel quickly offered to let her stay with him. He even offered to take time off from work, to watch over her.

Ally glanced towards the kitchen where Daniel was fixing dinner. "Can I help?"

"No!"

"Please, Daniel! Let me help!"

"No. Janet said you need to rest. So rest!"

"It's not like I'm wanting to go run laps around the building. Or swim, or do jumping jacks or something! I just want to get up and move around!"

"You're getting cranky." He laughed as he came in the room. "Dinner is already done. " He placed the tray in front of her and sat down on the couch.

"You know I tend to bite when I'm cranky." Leaning over she placed a soft kiss to Daniel's lips. "Thank you for dinner, and letting me stay here."

"You don't have to thank me. I'm more than happy to do it. Now then eat up pretty lady."

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Ally laid perfectly still on Daniel's bed. His shirt feeling soft and smooth against her skin. Her fingers grazed gently over her stomach, feeling her bandages. Daniel's arm lay across her waist.

"You should leave it alone and go to sleep." Daniel mumbled gruffly his face still pressed against his pillow.

"Daniel?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you think I was dead?"

"I was trying not to. That scared me to bad; I didn't know what to do." He tugged her gently toward him, and pressed his face to her hair.

"What would you have done if I had been killed?"

"Ally, please don't. YOU ARE NOT DEAD! I still have you, right here with me. Please, stop."

"I'm sorry." She laced her fingers with his, and brought his hand to her lips. She placed a soft kiss to each of his knuckles. Then placed his hand back to her waist, rolled over and snuggled into chest. "Daniel?"

"Yes?" He asked wearily.

"I love you."

He sighed, "I love you too." He said into her hair.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

A month later

Ally was sitting in Sam's kitchen staring into her coffee cup. Sam and Jack had returned home two days ago, so she was back to sleeping in her own room. Back to sleeping without Daniel.

"Thinking about Daniel?" Sam asked.

"What?! No! What makes you think I was thinking about Daniel?" Somehow, Ally already knew that Sam knew about her and Daniel. At that moment she was thankful she was spending a relaxing girl day at Sam's house.

"I'm a woman too. I've seen the way you two look at each other. The way Daniel would smile and tenses every time Jack mentioned you. The way he watched you or you'd still quick glances at him. Then when you were kidnapped. I have never seen Daniel look so lost. When we came to get you, I was sure who was going to hurt that horrible man more your brother or the man that loves you. I don't think Jack noticed the way Daniel held you when we found you, but it had love written all over it. When you were shot, he was the picture of a dying man. I thought he might go crazy waiting out the surgery. He never left you side when they put you out in a room, and then when he jumped at the chance to have you stay at his house while Jack and myself was gone. You two are just so tender and loving with each other. "

Ally leaned tor wards Sam with a slightly worried looks. "Jack doesn't know does he?"

"I don't think so. In fact I'm pretty certain he doesn't." Sam looked over Ally's still worried face and smiled gently. "Don't worry I won't say a word. Your secret is safe with me."

Ally sighed thankfully, sit her cup on the coffee table and fell back into the couch. "It just kind of happened you know. You know something else; I am so in love with him. I have never felt like this with anyone else before. For as long a time as I can remember, Jack has been the symbol of home to me, ya know. And now nothing feels so much like home to me as being in Daniel's arm."

"I understand, but might I suggest that you consider telling Jack. If he finds out any other way, could end badly. But maybe if you and Daniel tell him and be honest, he might be a little more open to it. Much more then he would if he found out another way, and found out you both was keeping this from him."

"You're probably right."

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Two Days later

Ally had thought about what Sam had said, and talked about it with Daniel. After much deliberation, they decided that maybe Sam was right; they should tell Jack. So, here they were in the living room waiting on Jack to get home.

"Don't be nerve sweetie." Ally whispered to Daniel as she came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Daniel turned in her arms, being gentle of her still tender wounds. "Maybe a kiss for courage?"

She smiled at his nerves playfulness, reached up, and pressed her lips to his.

"Hey Janie are you home?" Jack yelled as his rounded the corner into the living room. "What the hell?!" He yelled.

Standing in the middle of the room Ally was still wrapped against Daniel, kissing him. Ally turned quickly, "Jack!"

"What the hell!" He yelled again, moving across the room towards Daniel. "That's my sister!" He would have had Daniel by the shirt collar, if Ally hadn't shoved him out of reach and placed herself between them. "Janie move!" He ordered.

"No! You need to calm down Jackie."

"Calm down, how can I calm down when I come home to find this."

"Jack…" Daniel started.

"Go home Daniel!" Ally said quickly interrupting him. "It probably will be best for me to continue alone. I'll call you later."

"But Ali…"

"Get out of here Daniel. Before I hurt you." Jack said through clenched teeth.

"Go." Ally whispered softly to him.

With a soft nodded, he turned grabbed his coat and headed for the door.

"Want to explain?" Jack almost yelled when the door closed.

"I've been seeing Daniel. For about 4 Months now. It started the night that you sent him to baby sit me while you was in Minnesota, I know neither of you would admit it but I knew he was my babysitter. Anyway, we had dinner, and I don't know we just really hit it off I guess. We almost broke up once because he's your best friend, and he had some mixed feeling about being with me behind your back. But it didn't happen, we just couldn't seem to end it."

"You're right he was my best friend. Why didn't you tell me?"

"We were waiting on you to get home, so we could tell you together, today. I wanted to tell you sooner, but I just couldn't seem to find the words. You mean so much to me and I didn't want to hurt you with this. I'm sorry."

With a sigh, that sounded more like a growl he turned and stalked into his room, slamming the door. Ally sank down and the couch and cried.

An hour later Jack heard a soft knock on his door. "You can come in Janie."

The door opened slowly casting pale light into the dark room. Ally walked slow to his side of the bed and looked down at her brother with sorrowful eyes.

"Are you going to keep seeing him?"

"Say the word and I won't. You mean more to me than anything Jackie, and I don't want to hurt you. I want you to forgive me, and if not seeing Daniel anymore would make you happy then I won't see him anymore."

"I don't want you seeing him anymore."

"Okay" It was barley a whisper, hummed as she turned and headed for the door.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Daniel Jackson sat quietly on his couch, staring down into the scotch he had poured but was yet to drink. He heard the door open slowly, and then shut even softer. He knew who it was. Sitting his drink aside he stood to met her. Ally walked slowly into the room, and then flung herself into Daniel's open arms crying.

"OH hon what happened?"

"I hurt him Daniel, I really hurt him. I could see it all over his face." She crushed her lips firmly against his, putting all of her love into that kiss. When the kiss ended, she pulled back and out of his arms. "I can't see you anymore. I am so sorry. But Jackie is my brother. And I love him. And this, you and me, it hurts him. I cannot change the fact that I already hurt him. But I can stop anymore. I do love you Daniel. But Jack has always been there for me. So I'm so so sorry but we can do this anymore."

"Ally wait! Please don't do this! Let me talk to him."

"No, I'm sorry Daniel but it's done." She pressed one more soft quick kiss to his lip then rushed out the door.

Daniel grabbed his glass and downed the scotch in one drink. Setting the glass aside, he picked up the bottle and headed for his room.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

The next day Sam found Ally seating on top of a rock cliff, staring out into space.

"So, I was just at Daniel's. He was rather hung over. He said something about Jack being mad, because he found out about the two of you. And not by being told."

"I thought about what you said. I talked about it with Daniel and we decided to tell Jack. We were waiting on him to get home, and he walked in on us kissing. Oh Sam, he was so mad! I didn't tell him and finding out the way he did hurt him. Bad. So, I offered to break up with Daniel to make Jack happy. I went to Daniel's last night and ended our relationship. So, now here I am. I'm just sitting here thinking. You know Jack wouldn't even look at me this morning. It broke my heart."

"I'm sorry Ally. What are you going to do?"

"Same thing I always do. Though I think, I'll go to Scotland this time. Give me a reason to wear some of my cable sweaters." She gave a sad smile. Climbing to her feet, she dusted off her butt. "I've already called the airlines. Care to give me a left?"

" I'd be glad to. If that's what you really want."

"Yeah it is. I left Jackie a letter. I couldn't tell him in person. I'm sure he has read it by now. I just can't stand to see anymore hurt and betrayal on his face anymore."

Sam looked at the younger woman in front of her. She offered her a sad smile of her own, and then pulled her into her arms for a comforting hug. "We'll all miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Jack barged into Daniel's house. "Daniel! I have one question for you!"

"What is it Jack?" Daniel answered coming out of the kitchen.

"Do you love my sister?"

"I haven't loved someone this much since my wife. Honestly I think I might love Ally more then I loved Sha're. I think I've loved Ali since I first met her that day at your house. She's amazing. So, yes Jack I really love her. More then you my ever know. I mean I was welling to lie to you to be with her, as much as I hated doing it. But it doesn't matter now. She broke up with me, for you. Okay, we're not together anymore."

"Okay. You should have told me, and maybe I shouldn't have told her to end things with you. Since Janie went to England, she has never really stayed in one place for very long. Or at least she hasn't stayed in the states or with me for more than a month or two. I should have known if she was staying this long, it was for a guy. For love, even. I guess I should be thankful it is you. So if you want to be with her fine, you guys can be together. But you'll have to go to Scotland to find her."

"What?"

"She left. Sam called about an hour ago and told me, that she took Janie to the airport. She left me a letter, so after reading it, and getting the call from Carter, I thought a lot about this whole thing. And I've decided that it's okay. I think I'd much rather my little sister be with you, someone I trust, rather than someone I don't trust and will have to shot! So, uh you best pack a bag or something. I'll take you to the airport. Carter already got you a ticket."

"Are you sure?" After Jack nodded, Daniel turned and hurried to his room to pack.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

The next day

Ally lay on her bed in the hotel room, staring at the ceiling lost in her own thoughts. She nearly screamed when she was startled by a knock at her door. With a sigh, she rolled off her bed, and headed to the door. She glanced through the peephole, and gasped quickly throwing the door open. There standing before her was Daniel Jackson, in black slacks and a thick cream sweater, looking amazing!

"Daniel! What are you doing here?!" She had to fight the urge to throw herself into his arm.

"I came to be with you." He breathed out as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Moving into the room, he kicked the door shut behind them. "Jack came to see me. He said it was okay for us to be together. That he's okay with it. So I came to find you."

Ally pushed herself tightly to Daniel's chest and clung to him as if her life depended on it. She couldn't stop the tears that fell down her face, as she placed kisses all across his face. "Please forgive me for breaking up with you. Please don't be mad."

"No, its quiet all right my love. I understand! Just promise you won't do it again!"

"I promise! I love you!"

"I love you too." Daniel kissed her again, as she pulled him down onto the bed with her.


End file.
